1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless authentication technique, particularly to an authentication method and an authentication system based on a wireless identification, a wireless identification and a server.
2. Description of Prior Art
With the development of telecommunication and positioning techniques, a positioning application based on a wireless network technique has rapidly become widespread. More and more mobile devices have positioning functions. The operators also provide services based on a user position ceaselessly, such as a car navigation, a personal position tracking, and an information pushing service based on a position, etc.
A positioning application based on a Global Positioning System (GPS) and a wireless communication network has been widely applied. The GPS technique is capable of achieving a higher positioning precision. However, the GPS technique may not work due to a signal blind in a building.
Currently, there are some wireless positioning techniques based on a Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) or a Second Generation (2G) Network, a Third Generation (3G) Network. These techniques generally use a three-point positioning technique to calculate a current position of a user. However, these schemes may only estimate a rough position of the user, and hardly achieve a higher positioning precision.
With the rapid decreasing of costs on an wireless identification such as a Wireless Frequency Identification (RFID) tag etc, articles, publications and intelligent devices containing wireless identifications are more and more popular. The range of the positioning application based on the wireless identification technique is becoming much wider. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,717,516 “Hybrid bluetooth/RFID based real time location tracking” provides a method and a system for positioning an article by using a RFID/BT identification. U.S. Pat. No. 6,998,987 “Integrated RFID and video tracking system” discloses a method and a system for enhancing video content services based on position information on a RFID identification of a device.
These inventions enable a precise user positioning by using additional position information on RFID. In the prior art, however, identification information stored by the wireless identification and corresponding position information are mainly used. The authentication based on a wireless identification is relatively easier, which causes the security of the application is lower.